Tyki's sister
by Maavia Lacrima
Summary: Pour résumer... Juste après la défaite d'Allen face à Tyki. Juste après l'air du vent avec Pocahontas. Des protagonistes qui n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer, une belle connerie en perspective !
_**Auteur : Yû-Doudou (ou Maavia Lacrima, mais quaand je l'ai écrite, c'était sous ce pseudo là… ^^)**_

 _ **Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont à Katsura Hoshino et Walt Disney Picture.**_

 _ **Couple : Pocahontas x Smith**_

 _ **Raiting : K+ (pour un événement assez glauque xD)**_

 _ **Note inutile de l'auteur : Mais whaaat ? Je viens de retrouver cette vieille fic sur mon ordi, et il fallait que je la publie ! Elle est vraiment nulle et niaise, mais bon… J'avoue que je ne l'aime pas spécialement (pas assez de descriptions, actions trop rapides, trop de dialogues, enfin bref. Quand je l'ai écrite, ça me gênait pas spécialement apparemment ! XD) Ah, par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est Tyki ou Tiky, si quelqu'un sait, je veux bien qu'il me le dise : ^^'**_

 _ **Voilà, bisous ! Et bonne lecture pour ceux qui en auront le courage**_

Tyki's Sister

 _Peux-tu peindre en milles couleurs l'air du vent ?_

Pocahontas venait de finir sa chanson. Elle dansait légèrement sur le sol tandis que John Smith peinait un peu à la suivre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une petite forêt de bambou.

\- C'est ton frère ?

Pocahontas se retourna, surprise. À quelques mètres de là, se tenait un homme, aux cheveux sombre et à la peau mate. Il ressemblait effectivement pas mal à la jeune indienne, mais il portait un costume d'aristocrates et fumait distraitement une cigarette en les regardant.

\- Excusez-moi, demanda Smith, vous êtes indien ? Anglais ? Vous êtes étranger non ?

L'homme explosa de rire. Il se tourna légèrement et le couple pût apercevoir le corps gringalet d'un enfant, apparemment décédé qui reposait sur le sol, au milieu d'une volée de cartes.

L'anglais se précipita aussitôt, mais l'homme lui barra la route d'un doigt.

\- Pas de ça voyons ! J'ai enfin réussi à éliminer Walker, vous n'allez pas essayer de le sauver...

Pocahontas s'approcha et regarda l'homme dans les yeux.

\- Qui êtes-vous, pour verser le sang sur les terres de mes ancêtres ?

L'homme s'inclina nonchalamment et se découvrit, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Lord Tyki Mikk, madame. Pour vous servir.

Simth fut étonné qu'un Lord se trouve dans cette forêt, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. S'il venait effectivement de tuer cet enfant, il pourrait faire de même avec eux.

\- Monsieur, connaissez-vous l'air du vent ?

Tyki haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi encore que cette question ? Il s'en fichait lui, de l'air du vent... Et la fille avait l'air sérieux en disant ça en plus ! Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au blond qui l'accompagnait et il lui lança le même regard à la fois blasé et compréhensif. Ok, donc cette fille était folle...

\- Désolé, mais j'ai du travail à faire encore...

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il venait de tuer Walker qui était sa dernière cible. Selon le comte, il avait quartier libre à présent... Mais c'était pas une raison pour écouter une tarée parler du vent. Même s'il était un peu mal placé pour parler de tarée...

 _Courons dans les forêts d'or et de lumières..._

\- Elle sort d'où la musique là ?

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il s'était produit exactement la même chose quelques minutes auparavant et il ne pouvait toujours pas l'expliquer.

\- D'elle-même je crois...

Tyki eut un petit sourire sadique. Son côté noir semblais reprendre le dessus.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'un moyen de la stopper...

 _La loutre et le héron sont mes amis..._

Il écarta les mains et un papillon apparu. L'agent de la matrice [1] recula, surpris. Puis il s'approcha, curieux de voir l'étrange animal.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un tease. Golem cannibale, créé sous forme de papillon, parce que c'était plus joli.

Le blond recula un peu. Il était prudent. Ce mec semblait légèrement -mais alors très légèrement- fou. Et il avait dit ça placidement, sans vraiment réfléchir. Comme s'il avait l'habitude. Il allait lui demander s'il rigolait ou s'il était sérieux, mais Tyki l'interrompit.

\- Tease...

La voix de l'homme semblait soudain faite de velours liquide. Flippante et envoûtante. Le papillon s'envola et disparu à la suite de la jeune indienne qui venait de partir un peu plus loin et qui continuait de chanter.

 _Comme l'aigle royal, il trône imperi_ AAAAAAH _..._

Plusieurs hurlements et bruits immondes plus tard, le papillon revint, et le silence se fit dans la forêt. Smih n'osait plus trop bouger. Pocahontas venait apparemment de se faire dévorer par un "tease".

Puis il n'y tint plus et serra chaleureusement la main de Tyki.

\- Merci... Elle ne voulait pas se taire, je savais plus quoi faire...

Tyki hocha la tête. Si une meuf l'avait soûlé comme ça, il l'aurait butée direct. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il venait de faire...

\- Pas de soucis, vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez...

Smith sourit et fit demi-tour. Puis il revint sur ses pas et lui demanda d'un air sérieux :

\- Mais ce n'était pas votre sœur, du coup ?

xXx

[1] Ben quoi ? C'est Smith ! xD

 **OoOoO**

 _ **Voilà, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre une rewiew, peut être que si j'ai d'autres idées stupides du genre, je les écrirais ^^ (Sinon vous pouvez m'en suggérer, y'a pas de soucis… xD)**_

 _ **Blague à part : Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vu un fan art ou un truc du genre, mais il y a vraiment une ressemble physique entre Tyki et Pocahontas... Prenez Pocahontas, effacez-lui le visage en gardant que les contours. Mettez les yeux, lèvres, nez et grain de beauté de Tyki, et voyez ! ^^**_

 _ **Tchüss ! :3**_


End file.
